Lin Fan
Lin Fan is the main protagonist of The Strongest System. He is shameless and cunning yet good person who is willing to save people without knowing them well. His initial sect was destroyed and the grandmaster of the saint devil sect used his last power to send him back to another continent where he was from to Glory Sect. He becomes the strongest person in that continent and Universe. He ascends to the Ancient world where he meets more powerful enemies and friends. He also meets his 2nd wife or Main wife the Fire water Empress who rapes him in the secret grounds. Slowly he becomes most powerful person in the Upper World, where he fights the ancient race Utmost beings and kills some of them. Then all the old ancient ones wakes up after the slumber and gets ready to enter the mysterious gates as they have realized this is the Final Era and after that everything will cease to exist. When they enter the gates they understand that this place is secret ground and all the universes, worlds have come forth from a fallen Heavenly Lord Xin Feng. T''echniques'' 《''Titanium Grade Demon Body》' (Ch-1)'' '''''Levels - 20 Origine - Saint Devil Sect Information - It was a training technique that had been casually written by the Saint Devil Sect’s founder, an exclusive technique for the punching bags.Even if it was trained to the third level according to the manual after achieving the Titanium Grade Demon Body, it was still merely something the disciples could defeat in one shot with a weapon. 《''Monkey Steals Peach》(Ch-3) 'Levels -' 20'' Origin - one of the 'f'ellow mate Wang Xiaoliu of Saint Devil Sect'' ''Description -''' ''《Monkey Steals Peach》 is a two-bit technique, it had only one move, a move that was absolutely devastating for males, an earth shattering power; one move that directly crushed one's balls. 《Eternal Demon Body》(Ch-15) 'Level - '''20 '''Description - '《Eternal Demon Body》 is the upgraded version of '《Titanium Grade Demon Body''》 '''after reaching level 20. 《Eternal Immortality Body》(Ch-264) Level - 20 Description - '《[[Eternal Immortality Body|'Eternal Immortality Body]]》is the upgraded version of '《Eternal Demon Body》'after reaching level 20. Eternal Immortality: The strongest body cultivation skill. Transfiguration of the physical body, unbounded by any laws of Heavens and Earth. 《Eternal God Body》(Ch-554) Level '- 20' Description - '''《Eternal God Body》 is the upgraded version of '《Eternal Immortality Body》'after reaching level 20. '''《Eternal Ancient Imperishable Body》 (Ch-902) Level - ? Description - 《Eternal Ancient Imperishable Body》 is the upgraded version of 《'Eternal God Body'》after reaching level 20 《Black Tiger Steals Heart》(Ch-32) Nivel -' 20'' ''introduction -'《Black Tiger Steals Heart》 a self-created womanizing technique, obtained from Moon-Devouring Demon Hound '☀fist busting boobs.. evolution black tiger steals heart (ch- 729) 《'Immovable Royal Fist》(Ch-33)'' 'Level -' 5 ? ''Grade - I'''ntermediate rank ''Light class Type - Offensive Technique'' ''Category - Light'' ''Description -''' '《''Immovable Royal Fist''》 '''is a imperial martial skill pertaining to the Great Yan Dynasty. 《Psychedelic Body》(Ch-33) * ''Level -'' 20 * ''Grade - ''low-rank Light Class * Type - '''Movement Technique * ''Description -'' 《''Psychedelic Body》 is a martial skill pertaining to the Heavenly School of the Great Yan Dynasty. 《''Twisting Heaven and Earth》(Ch-35) * 'Level -' 20'' * Type - Offensive Technique'' * ''Description - 《Twisting Heaven and Earth》is the Upgraded version of 《Monkey Steals Peach》'' * ''Effects -''' 《'Twisting Heaven and Earth'》 can reverse yin and yang, and create a body of yin and yang that only appears every thousands of years, upon using again, it can reverse it back.'' 《Faceless Sky Devil》(Ch-39) * ''Level - '' * Grade - '''upper heaven class * ''Type -'' mental cultivation * ''Description -''' ''《Faceless Sky Devil》 is the Infinite Devil sect’s founding skill. The founder of the Infinite Devil sect had visited hell, worshiped the Faceless Devil, and cultivated this technique after hundred of years, only those who possess the Sky Devil Body can cultivate it. 《Will of the Sword》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - '''5 * ''Grade - ''upper heaven class' * ''Type - mental cultivation'' * ''Description -''' "Will of the Sword", the highest sword will cultivated by the founder of the Linglong Sword sect, only those who possess the Will of the Sword’s Body can cultivate it.'' 《'''''Deflowering Finger》(Ch-39) * Level - 9'' * ''Grade - upper earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - 'Offensive Technique * 'Description -' 《''Deflowering Finger''》, a powerful self-cultivated skill of the Infinite Devil sect, one finger dominates the entire world, can only learn, may not be spoken of. 《Wind Chasing Sword Tactics》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - '''5 * ''Grade - Lower earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - '''''Sword Tactics 《Hidden Arts》(Ch-52) * '''''Level - 20 * Grade - ''low-rank light class * ''Type -''''' Camouflage Technique 《Stealth》(Ch-56) * ''Level -'' * Type -' Camouflage Technique'' * ''Description - ''《''Stealth》 is the upgraded martial skill from 《''Hidden Arts》 《Dragon King Hegemony》(Ch-60) * 'Level' - 19'' * Grade''' - lower heaven class'' * Type -' tactics'' * ''Description -''' 《'Dragon King Hegemony'》has 19 total levels, each level can raise power by 10%'' 《'''''Phantom Mirage》(Ch-75) * Level - '' * ''Type - Movement Technique'' * ''Description -''' 《''Phantom Mirage》 is the upgraded version of 《''Psychedelic Body》 '《 ''Ball Kicking ''》(Ch-99)'' * Level -''' It has no level'' * Type -' Inhuman Offensive technique'' * ''Description - 'There are many nerve systems in lower part of a man’s body. This skill can disable a man quickly. Light effect: anger enemy. Heavy effect: disable enemy. The skill can be upgraded." * No More Descendants - level 20 - (ch-274) ; is the evolution of kick to the balls * Crushing Kick True Origins (ch-274) ; is the evolution of No More Descendants 《Tidal Push》(Ch-109) * ''Foldes - 20'' 《'''''King of Swords》(Ch-146) * Levels''' - ∞'' * ''Type - Sword type Offensive Technique'' * '''''Description - ''Lin Fan'''' created this technique by fusin''g 《''Wind Chasing Sword Tactics》 ''& 《'Immovable Royal Fist'》using system's Fusion Function 《''Firmament Sword》''(Ch-183) * Level - 9 * Grade - Heaven Upper Grade * Description - 《''Firmament Sword》 ''was an ancient sword skill of the extremities, belonging to the Heaven Upper Grade of skills. And not only that, ‘Firmament Sword’ was more than just a skill, it was also a mental skill as well.Lin Fan got this skill from Xinfang. 《''Nirvana Finger》(Ch-198) * Level - * Description - The ways of Heaven and Earth… Everything began from a single one… 《Nirvana Finger》. 《Heaven Splitting Three Axe》 * ''First stance: https://the-strongest-system.wikia.com/wiki/The_Firmament?venotify=created The Firmament (Ch-218) * Second Stance: Destruction (Ch-519) * Third Stance: Splitting Earth Cleaving (Ch-945) 《''Blood Sea Skill》 * Level - 10 * Description - 《Blood Sea Skill》is an evil skill which uses blood essence to accumulate energy in the blood, at the highest level you can achieve rebirth from single drop of blood. "''As long as the Sea of Blood doesn't perish, your body doesn't perish" - '''Ch-654' 'Heaven Graded Upper-Level Skill: Chapter 229' '‘Five Elements’' War King's World Extinguishing Fist!' capetr 510' King's World Extinguishing Fist wasn't a difficult skill to cultivate. The only thing required for it was for one to have an extremely strong will to fight. All was good as long as one could supply that never-ending thirst for a battle of the punches. Furthermore, the thick and dense killing intent within this place was the perfect nourishment for that skill. 《''Demon God Wheel》 * after cultivating Demon God Wheel, an illusory figure of a wheel appeared in the unknown netherworld. This wheel was inscribed with a dense number of runic symbols, and there were carvings of figures of demonic beings on it as well. It was as though all these demons could be called to unleash hell upon the world the moment this skill was mastered to a certain degree of proficiency. 《So Near, Yet So Far》 * Not bad, not bad! This is a pretty sick skill as well! If I could level this up, who else in this world can ever compare with my speed by then?" 《Super Fusion》 * Description - Think Dragon Ball, he can fuse with his Essence Spirits's, literally says that - 'Ch-660-661' 《'Big Tiny Wishes'''》(Ch- 685) * Description - Change one's body. A single thought can enlarge your body to encompass the entire heaven while another thought can turn you into a dust par 《Golden swastika》(ch-737) ... light of purification of buddha During his time in Ancient Saint Land he obtained many skills which he leveled up but didn't specifically use, just leveled up and turned into skill seeds and at the paradise realm stage he started fusing all of his skills together which at the law stage fused into his body so that a casual wave of his hand could be a skill. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cheat Category:Human Category:Xuanhuang World Category:Cangling Continent Category:Main Category:Earth Category:Trumpet man Category:Rapist Category:Wierdo Category:Butt Category:Loser Category:Teach Category:Lolita Category:Female Category:Htrae